1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a hybrid vehicle control apparatus, an electric vehicle control apparatus, a method of controlling a hybrid vehicle, and a method of controlling an electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 3156340 describes an electric vehicle regenerative braking system in which a current to a drive motor is increased by a controller lowering a voltage applied to the drive motor when a battery is fully charged. An increase in current increases copper loss of the drive motor and loss by a resistor in an inverter, and generated electric power is consumed as Joule heat. Moreover, a radiator, a cooling pump, and a cooling fan are provided to release the generated heat. In this system, in an almost fully charged state where the regenerative power cannot be returned to the battery, the drive motor generates heat from the generated power and consumes the power, thereby compensating for insufficient regenerative braking force.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-280161 describes a regenerative controller for a hybrid electrical vehicle, including: a motor generator driven by an engine mounted on a vehicle; a battery charged with electric power generated by the motor generator; a drive motor configured to generate drive force by receiving electric power from the battery or the motor generator and perform regenerative braking of the vehicle; and an engine reverse drive unit (inverter controller) that drives the engine by supplying part of regenerative power outputted from the drive motor to the motor generator. The regenerative controller can continue the regenerative braking even when all the regenerative power cannot be charged into the battery.
Japanese Patent Nos. 3505826 and 5324015 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2014-103771 and 2010-143511 are examples of related art.